The present invention relates to the composition of, and methods of producing a chewing gum base and chewing gum. More specifically, the present invention relates to chewing gum base compositions that produce gum bases and chewing gums having reduced adhesion to outdoor surfaces as compared to typical chewing gum compositions.
When chewing gum is chewed, an insoluble portion remains. Although the remaining insoluble portion can be easily disposed of without creating any problems, when improperly disposed of, can create a nuisance. Due to their typical formulation, chewing gums have an adhesive-like characteristic. Therefore, the chewed gum can stick to outdoor surfaces onto which they are intentionally or unintentionally placed. Such surfaces can include concrete, flooring materials, walls, carpeting, metal, wood, plastic, glass and other surfaces. It is because of these circumstances that there is a consumer demand for a more removable chewing gum.
Formulating an acceptable removable chewing gum cud has significant challenges in that, the product has to remain organoleptically desirable for the consumer, while being removable. Furthermore, the ingredients and processing of the gum base and chewing gums must be sufficiently inexpensive to permit commercial manufacture and sale at prices competitive with traditional formulations. All ingredients used must be safe for human consumption and ideally are already approved for food use. This is a difficult balance to achieve. There have been attempts in the past to formulate removable chewing gum bases and chewing gum compositions. None of these attempts have made a significant impact on the issues presented by improper disposal of chewing gum cuds. U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,858, herein incorporated by reference, discloses a non-stick chewing gum which contains a blend of different molecular weight polyvinylacetates (PVAc), filler, non-elastomer solvent resin, and is essentially free of fats and waxes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,750, herein incorporated by reference, discloses a resinous chewing gum base composition with at least one adhesion resistant agent such as polyolefin and flourine containing resin. This chewing gum cud did not adhere to fabrics and various other surfaces.
Due to the above stated issues, there is a need for chewing gum products with reduced adhesion to surfaces.